


come rain come shine

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Kissing, bow chicka wow wow their stupid asses probably caught colds from being in the fucking rain dear lord, miu is fuckign g ay, sis its fucking raining, theres a rainbow, they literally said lesbian rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And in spite of her rain-soaked clothing and disheveled appearance, Kaede felt that the inventor had never looked lovelier.





	come rain come shine

**Author's Note:**

> i deadass never proofread any of my drabbles, sometimes im  
> just in the mood to write about these two and put down whatevers on my mind.

“in spite of her rain-soaked clothing and disheveled appearance, it seemed to me that she had never looked lovelier.”

The rain begins to fall down as Kaede holds the door open for her lover as the pair leave the restaurant. “Ladies first~.” Kaede teases.

“We’re both girls, Kaeidiot.”

“I know, but still!” the pianist intertwines her fingers with Miu’s. “Just showing my darling girl some kindness.”

“O-oh...” Miu mumbles. 

The other girl’s hands are damp from sweat, but Kaede doesn’t mind. Theyre soft and warm still, and just holding hands lets both of them know theyre here together and wont leave anytime soon.

“The rain sure is coming down...” Kaede notes outloud. Beforehand, only a light drizzle fell from the sky. But now more only seemed to fall down on the world below. 

“Damn, youre right. Welp, be grateful this busty genius invented her own umbrella!”

And with the announcement, the gorgeous girl genius pushes a button on her backpack, and.... nothing happens. “The fuck?!? Work you dumb slut!” She continues to press the button with no avail. 

“Hey, it’s alright Miu!” The pianist says in hopes to calm down her frustrated girlfriend. Kaede removes her jacket and drapes it around Miu’s shoulders to keep her dry. “We’ll just have to run back to the dorms, mkay?”

The inventor touches the jacket now around her, and cant help but smile. “Yeah, only if you can keep up with me!” And with that, the inventor takes Kaede by the hand as they run back to the school. The lovers cant help but giggle as they splash through the puddles that form on the sidewalks from the storm. 

Eventually, the rain stopped, and through the clouds, a rainbow managed to shine in the sky. “Oi, Kaebae! The sky said gay rights!” 

“So does that mean I can do this?” Miu had no time to respond, as her lover pulled her close and kissed her face repeatedly, and Miu couldnt help but laugh once more.

And in spite of her rain-soaked clothing and disheveled appearance, Kaede felt that the inventor had never looked lovelier.


End file.
